Meeting Valiant
Arriving in 1944, the gang looked around and found a bar named The Gull & Crossbones. As they went in, a seagull named Felix sees the newcomers coming in. Felix: Ahoy, laddies and lasses. Oy, you all must the weirdest birds I've seen in awhile. Ratchet: Birds? Huh? Hey! Did we get shrunk down? Kiva: To a bird size, no doubt. Clank: Is there a training camp around this vicinity? Felix: Well, no. But, there's a presentation that's about to start. Black Canary: Let's have a look at it. - The presentation started as it explained that the pigeons are tasked to deliver secret messages behind enemy lines. It is called the Royal Homing Pigeon Service, the same location that Aqua once spoke of. Much like the soldiers, not every pigeon can make it to become part of the team. Ratchet: I think that's where we need to go. Clank: Why is that? We're not pigeons. Kiva: Yeah. Maybe the starship can be useful. Ratchet: Good thinking. ???: Felix! I know I can do it! I know I can. Felix: Do what, lad? Kiva: Huh? - The small pigeon explained about the Royal Homing Pigeon Service and knowing he can fight too, due to his huge spirit. Felix: Aye, lads. This here is Valiant. Valiant: Hello. Kiva: Hi, Valiant. Valiant: I would ask if you can join me to join the service, but...you guys didn't look like pigeons. Kiva: Maybe not, but we think a friend of Ratchet would be there too. Valiant: A friend, from the service? Kiva: Well, possibly. Valiant: So.. Which one of you is charge? Kiva: Ratchet is. He's a new captain. Not from the service, but he's in charge of the 2nd Galactic Republic. Valiant: What an honor, sir. Ratchet: At ease. We'll help you get into the service. Kiva: Yeah, totally. - Suddenly, three pigeons from the service does some tricks and lands near the entrance. One of them is... Valiant: Wing Commander Gutsy. Kiva: Wow... - Valiant tried to get to the Wing Commander and makes it. Valiant: Excuse me? Wing Commander? Gutsy: Yes? Valiant: Sir, where do I sign up? Kiva: Well, do you know? Gutsy: Sign-up is tomorrow in London. - Gutsy takes his drink and takes off again. Ratchet: Tomorrow in London? That's a long distance. Kiva: Gosh... Well, how are we going to get there? Black Canary: Captain, you still have your nav-unit? Ratchet: Yeah. Why? Black Canary: It can be used as a transporter. Kiva: Cool. Maybe, we can rest in Valiant's place for the night. Ratchet: Good thinking. See you there, Valiant. - The gang transported to Valiant's home for the night. Elsewhere, near the White Cliffs of Dover, the falcon leader has captured a pigeon. ???: Seems like this one is important. Well done, Von Talon. Von Talon: This has more information we can use. May I remind you of the time you became a vessel, Marluxia? Marluxia: The Keyblade's power is for my personal gain. Take him in a cell. - The falcons takes the pigeon named Mercury into a bird cage. Mercury: You don't eat the pigeons of war, do you? Von Talon: Eat you? I'm a vegetarian. Marluxia: Tell us the location of the resistance. Plain and simple. Mercury: You know they'll sent a crack team to rescue me? ???: Rescue you? Pathetic! - The shadow revealed to be Dr. Nefarious. Dr. Nefarious: Not so smart now, are you!? Marluxia: Is the device ready? Dr. Nefarious: Mostly. Just need to do some tests. Marluxia: We will know the truth, Mercury. If you cooperate, then you will survive the torment we planned on you. Who is your contact? Mercury: Oh no. Von Talon: Speak! Mercury: This canary will never sing. - Next morning, the gang got up and regroup. Ratchet: Morning. Kiva: Morning, Ratchet. Ratchet: Rest well? Kiva: Yeah. Alister: Okay, we'll follow Valiant to London. We'll have breakfast there if possible. Kiva: Okay. - With enough persuasion, Valiant takes a lead to London. Five minutes later, Ratchet used his nav-unit to transport there. Category:Scenes